


在魔女的集會見面吧

by haipon



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:42:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26744563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haipon/pseuds/haipon
Summary: DOON雙李提及「讓我們在魔女的集會上見面吧。」
Relationships: Kim Geonhak | Leedo/Son Dongju | Xion
Kudos: 16





	在魔女的集會見面吧

「走吧、不要再回來了！」年幼的孩子將他推了出去，鼓著臉頰一副氣嘟嘟的樣子，「在天黑之前離開這裡，跟著路上白色的石子走。」  
他甚至沒有來得及問對方叫什麼名字便被趕出了大門，金建學回頭，只看見幼小的孩子轉過身朝宅邸深處跑去，鐵門已經關上了，他只能透過柵欄般的空隙看見對方一把抓住了長得相像的另一名孩子。  
森林裡吹起了風，像是催促他離開一般推著他向前走，金建學沒辦法面對著強風睜開眼睛，最後只能被風吹著邁開步伐，跟著地上一粒粒整齊排列延伸向前的白色小石頭前行。

鬧鐘響起的時候金建學還在賴床，順手將貪睡模式的按鈕按下，企圖獲得10分鐘的平靜，然而他還未享受完整甜蜜的滋味，李抒澔便敲了門走進房間。  
「建學啊、起床啦。」李抒澔站在床旁邊說話，見他躺著上半身一片光裸，忍不住抹了抹臉，「起來啦，肌肉小雞，不是說好今天要去接待新生嗎？」  
「啊⋯⋯知道了⋯⋯」剛睡醒腦袋還有些昏沈，金建學沒對李抒澔平常一講就被惹怒的綽號有所反應，只是坐起身子準備起床。  
李抒澔見金建學打算起床便很快走出了房間，金建學屬於起床起得快的人，一旦清醒便能很快準備好，李抒澔跟他合租一間房快兩年了，對對方的習慣多少也算是摸清了不少。  
洗漱完畢後，金建學套上有些貼身的套頭毛衣，外面搭了件長版的毛料大衣，隨意地抓了下頭髮便跟著李抒澔一起出門了。  
「噢⋯⋯建學啊，你耳環不戴少點嗎？」李抒澔看著金建學耳朵上掛著一串銀鍊忍不住多說了兩句，「新生看到會被你嚇死的⋯⋯本來就不是特別溫和的臉了，你還是拿下來吧？」  
金建學不想一大早就跟李抒澔鬥嘴，但他的怒火總是輕易被對方三言兩語點燃。  
「呀、李抒澔！」金建學伸出拳頭要對方閉嘴，但那人溜得比松鼠還快，一下子竄出好幾公尺，一大清早校園裡沒有多少人，李抒澔的舉動看起來特別好笑，倒是讓他氣消了一半。  
何況金建學自己也清楚，他不講話的時候確實有些恐怖，加上認生的性格跟低沈的嗓音，大多數人初次見面時，對他總是特別緊張。  
最終他還是聽了李抒澔的話拆下一些耳飾放進大衣的口袋，免得真的把學弟妹都給嚇跑了。

新生介紹會進行的很順利，金建學不過是被李抒澔拖來當苦力，台上發言的是個高個子的學弟，金建學不太熟，全場他熟的也就李抒澔一個，這也不奇怪，畢竟他不是這個系的學生。去年他也被李抒澔拖來幫忙過，介紹會結束聚餐的時候學弟妹們聽見他是幼教系，下巴都要掉到地上了。  
今年的流程跟去年相去不遠，介紹會結束之後就是新生聚餐，他倒是想偷溜，但李抒澔說了結束請他吃肉，金建學再不願意也只好留下以免李抒澔賴帳。  
反正吃肉就行。金建學想，他不喝酒，這幅樣子也沒人敢過來勸酒。

他覺得自己早該料想到不喝酒的後果，去年好像也是一樣的情況。一群人喝得醉醺醺，只剩下幾個人還清醒，他們得把學弟妹們分門別類送回宿舍或租屋處，有些人甚至連自己家在哪都記不起來，讓金建學跟李抒澔費了好一番功夫。  
顯然他忘了上次的教訓，還是落入同樣的陷阱裡，費了一番功夫把人都塞進計程車裡，讓比較清醒的學弟妹們互相照顧。李抒澔搭著那個高個子的主持學弟走了，說是送人回家，對方整個人掛在李抒澔身上，看起來是也醉得不醒人事。金建學才想著終於能夠回家，轉眼便瞥見還有一個臉紅著的學弟站在那裡一動不動。  
怎麼還有一個⋯⋯！他一邊暗罵自己粗心大意漏了人，一邊還是迎了過去，只是臉色算不上好。  
「那個⋯⋯你是新生吧，也趕緊回家去吧。」他見對方還能站直著，雖然臉紅但不至於無法自行處理，只是不知道為什麼剛剛沒跟著搭上計程車。  
金建學說完話那人還是站著沒有要動作的意思，他不擅長與人打交道，對方不說話他更尷尬，又擔心是不是自己嚇到了人。  
「你還好嗎⋯⋯？」金建學走得更近了些，新生垂著頭，他只好微微蹲下跟對方對上視線。  
像隻鹿一樣的長睫毛。這是他第一眼的印象，然後是迷濛得對不上焦的雙眼。金建學還沒來得及說話，面前的人便往他跟前踉蹌了一下，他只得把人給扶住。  
「呃⋯⋯你還醒著嗎？學弟？」他慌忙把人扶到一旁的椅子上坐下，夜深了，店家雖然還三三兩兩地亮著，但人們也都逐漸離去，有些醉酒的人向著附近的排水溝嘔吐，金建學沒辦法把人丟在這種地方就離開，即便只是第一次見面的學弟，「聽得見我說話嗎？你家在哪裡？」  
長相乖巧的孩子只是直直地盯著他，長長的睫毛扇了扇，然後露出微笑，金建學分明聽見對方說了些什麼，但卻一個字也想不起來，只能與他對視發愣。  
「帶我回家。」  
這孩子的嗓音比想像中還低沉一些。金建學將人背上背時想，最後將人帶回了自己家中。

孫東柱迷迷糊糊地睜開眼睛，床的觸感並不熟悉，氣味也不相同，他的床上總是有股柑橘的香氣，這裡只有乾乾淨淨的洗衣精的味道。身上的衣服沒換，芥末黃的針織外套被放在一旁的椅子上，孫東柱用力眨眨眼睛，掀開被子走下床。  
當他還在疑惑自己到底在哪裡時，房間的門被輕輕地打開，對方顯然是認為裡頭的人還在睡覺，躡手躡腳地降低音量，卻沒想到孫東柱已經醒來，正好與來人的打了個照面。  
「呃、早⋯⋯睡得還好嗎？」金建學帶著一身晨跑過後的熱氣出現，見到孫東柱一下繃緊了身子，緊張的情緒讓他的唇線僵直，連聲音都比平常低沉幾分。  
孫東柱看著金建學臉上一點笑意也沒有，跟著緊張了起來，他還沒搞清楚自己在什麼地方，對眼前的人也只有一點模糊的印象，但無論如何伸手不打笑臉人，孫東柱努力勾起了嘴角。  
「啊、您好，我睡得很好。」孫東柱向金建學點了個頭，微微欠身，「不好意思⋯⋯請問我怎麼會在這裡⋯⋯？」  
金建學這才意識到昨天醉得一塌糊塗還在他背上唱歌的學弟顯然是把事情忘得一乾二淨，跟一個喝醉的人計較沒什麼意義，心中一陣煩躁，他感覺有點沮喪，然而對方喝醉也是沒辦法的事，所以也只是在心中嘆了口氣。  
「昨天是新生聚會⋯⋯」金建學話還沒說完，孫東柱便一臉驚訝地露出了恍然大悟的表情。  
「啊⋯⋯真的很抱歉，謝謝學長照顧我，給您添麻煩了⋯⋯」孫東柱的頭垂得低低的，沈穩地向金建學道歉，但內心卻慌亂不已。  
昨晚的回憶在腦內漸漸清晰，他憶起自己對金建學說過的話，卻對現在的狀況感到茫然失措。事情不該是這樣子的，他應該回到家中在自己的床上緩緩轉醒，在充分休息後起床幫自己和孫東明弄食物填飽肚子的才對。  
金建學見他眉頭深鎖，倒自己先不好意思了起來，他不覺得孫東柱給他添很多麻煩，雖然不擅長跟人相處，但在照顧人的方面卻是做得不錯，或許是因為有個相同年紀的弟弟的緣故吧，他其實並不排斥與孫東柱相處。  
「沒、我也沒有特別照顧什麼⋯⋯頭抬起來吧。對了，我是金建學，今年大三，你叫做什麼名字？」  
孫東柱聽著金建學的話乖巧地抬頭，見金建學確實沒有不悅的樣子才安心回話：「學長好，我叫孫東柱。」  
「東柱啊，昨天就讓你這樣睡了⋯⋯你想要吃點東西嗎？還是你趕著回家？」金建學問，默默覺得自己對這個昨天才第一次見面的學弟似乎是過於親切了，他甚至讓學弟睡在自己的床上，而自己跑去睡昨天沒回家的李抒澔的床鋪。他總覺得自己無法隨意地對待孫東柱，卻思尋不出原因。  
是因為孫東柱看起來乖巧的樣子嗎？還是因為對方清秀的臉龐？金建學想不出答案，昨晚那句「帶我回家」卻突兀又自然地出現在腦海裡。  
「我還有事，就不麻煩學長了，真的很謝謝您昨天的照顧！」孫東柱對金建學點點頭，想起什麼似地拿出手機，「可以跟您拿個號碼嗎？之後想請您吃個飯答謝您的照顧。」  
金建學還在想著孫東柱因醉酒而微紅的臉蛋，跟那句低沉又令人酥麻的話語，以他的性格本該拒絕，但對上孫東柱的眼神卻不知為何讓他有些心虛，鬼使神差地便把號碼給了對方。  
拿到號碼後孫東柱也不久留，再次跟金建學道謝便打算離去，作為房子的主人，金建學將孫東柱送到門口。  
「下次見，金建學學長。」孫東柱微笑，金建學回了聲嗯，對著他揮揮手。  
剛入學的孩子轉身離開了房子，在關上門前，他還是覺得特別在意孫東柱，忍不住想再多看一眼對方的身影，但往門外探頭時，孫東柱已經消失得不見人影了。  
「⋯⋯走得真快啊。」金建學嘟噥一句，隨即闔上了門。


End file.
